Lonliness of Perfection
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Both were chosen to create an alliance by their bosses. The perfection forced upon them will be the bridge to mend the loneliness. And how the reluctance between them turns into a powerful bond.
1. First Impressions: Naruto's Side

Lonliness of Perfection

0

Naruto x Miranda

0

Author's Note

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0

Story Start

0

''So what am I doing again? And why the hell am I wearing a suit?'' Naruto asked in annoyance as he pulled at the collar.

''I've told you in this galaxy far, far away I'd come across this interesting character. He's called Illusive Man and he's in charge of this pro-human organization. He has information and resources that I like to acquire either through an alliance or kill him and take control. It's easier just to do former since I don't know a lot about this universe.''

''And why am I involved again?'' Naruto asked as his partner, Maldin did a spin and avoided a meteor.

''To be quite honest. I have to pimp you out.'' He answered as Naruto scowled.''I've also hired Kiba to take some pictures of the chick your suppose to have a baby with!''

''Whoa!"' Naruto cried out as he threw up his hands. ''You sent Kiba! Not the best choice of a covert operation. He's likely to get lost.''

''I know...I sent his ass six months ago. The assignment was supposed to be two weeks.''

''Huh...though I was wondering what he meant by blue chicks. Well other then the five different types we met. Is she ugly? Because she is I'm getting my shades.''

''Actually take a look,'' Maldin said taking a folder out of the back seat and throwing it unto Naruto's lap.

''Whoaaa! Good god...and she's human? Not a demon? Angel? Hybrid or Goddesses? But an actual human, human?''

''I think she was genetically engineered.''

''There we go...'' Naruto's eyes gaze upon the lovely specimen of perfection. Her skin perfection was a lovely shade of complexion that could only be described lighter then peace yet a smidge darker then pale. She had a lovely crop of raven hair with nice large breasts, a well fit torso, wide hips and large rear. Her waist line was also small and the woman was simply built like that one chick from Tripping the Rift. ''Hey Maldin what's the name of that one chick from Tripping the Rift? The one voiced by that chick from that one Marvel movie?''

''Six of one I think? No wait that's not right...I know it's Six though.''

''Yeah, and damn...I surprised you didn't volunteer yourself.''

''I'm married remember jackass.'' The man snapped with an annoyed scowl.

''Oh yeah, how's Susan doing?''

''Pretty good...so don't screw this up.''

''How can I screw up getting a woman pregnant?''

''I've seen it happen.''

''Man whatever, I'm just going to read the damn file.'' Naruto grumbled, just knowing this whole damn thing was going to be a headache.

000

Chapter End

0

Just a short story I have in mind before I try an attempt at a Mass Effect 2 fic. The idea was inspired by the Fic the Red Biotic and while it'll draw some ideas and a few missions from Mass Effect 2 there will be quite a bit of original material.


	2. First Impressions: Miranda's Side

Loneliness of Perfection

0

Naruto x Miranda

0

Author's Note

0

I'm also looking for anyone with a deviantart account or something similar who is good at drawing and likes the draw and is willing to draw the scenes and pairings I suggest to help enrich the story.

0

Story Start

0

''When is this man supposed to show up?'' Miranda Lawson asked as the Illusive Man had finished informing her the details of her new assignment.

''1500 Hours. This mission is of unparalleled importance. I've had heard rumors about a man by the name of Maldin. The person volunteered for this little 'union' is his associate. Having this man as an ally would boost Cerberus resources considerably.''

''And if he becomes an enemy?''

''It's imperative we gain an leverage we can and terminate them. From my sources they have abilities that make even the greatest advances in biotics, look like child's play in comparison.''

''And this man and his brother having to pop up out of nowhere?''

''They seem good at covering their tracks. My information points to them coming from an unknown system. There is no telling what kind of danger they can pose if left unchecked. All I know is the man who called himself Kuiinshi has been snooping his knows into Shepard's whereabouts.''

Said Commander who was currently being resurrected so to speak. It had been almost a year since the attack on the Normandy and the unfortunate death of John Shepard. This bit of information asked got Miranda curious. She always wondered why the Illusive man was putting so much of Cerberus's resources into resurrected one man and now this mysterious man was also interested in Sheppard as well.

''What about my work with the Lazarus Project?''

''I was insured that your duties with the Tentai won't draw you away from your other duties. Are there any other questions? Are your orders clear?''

Miranda shook her head. ''Crystal clear.'' she replied as the Illusive Man presented a folder to her. ''This is all the information I have as well as a photo Mr. Uzumaki was so gracious to send.''

Miranda opened the folder and focused on the picture. _'Well, at least he's relative attractive,'_ she thought as the photo only focused on the neck up. This was going to be a simply and quick, well not too quick hopefully but well relatively smooth mission. What could possibly go wrong?

0

Author's note

0

I'm just letting you guys know this story is going to be put on a pretty long Hiatus as I plan on going over the Mass Effect universe and study the characters more before I update this fic. So don't expect this one to be updated for quite a while.


End file.
